Nami and Dori
Nami and Dori consist of Nami and Dori. They are refered to as Ganieze's first prophets, first heroes and the most powerful humans in History. They acquired legendary power and performed feats of awesome magnitude. They acquired so much power in their life that even after death, they are able to remain and influence changes in the universes. History Nami and Dori were born two years apart, with Dori being born one year before the Consciousness of the Beyond inhabited Ganieze, and Nami being born one year after. They were separated soon after Nami's birth by a monster that attached their carriage. Nami was lost in the wilderness, where he was then raised by the animals that lived there. Dori on the other hand continued to live with his parents among other humans until Rhyden, their father's boss created Echo and unleashed devistation upon Central City where they lived. Nami and Dori's parents both died that day, but Dori lived and managed to escape away from the rubble of the village. Somehow, a ghost was able to lead him to the woods and eventually meet up with his younger brother Nami. Reunited, they began their journies. Most of their life they worked as Ganieze's errandboys, slaying monsters or taking care of business where it needed to be. They faught against both Demongo, and Rhyden most of their lives, eventually destroying both of them. Nami and Dori were appointed the first Guardians along side Kaname and Fuji. They were also the first humans that learned to use magic via Staffs, and eventually their Internal Element. While they did prevent great threats from destroying The Land, they often worked in secrecy, not making their actions publicly known. Due to this, most of their deeds became mere word of mouth and eventually legends that made them out to be Gods of the universe. Dori died in his 40s at the hands of Nami, who killed him to rid the world of the last remains of Demongo, then Nami disappeared from history. It was unknown what happened to him, but there had been many rumors that he took the place of Ganieze as overseer of the universes, and often appears as a ghost to give guidance to adventuring heroes. Powers Nami and Dori had more superpowers than anyone else in history. They learned and mastered Spells, Summons, Dragons, Guardian abilities, Internal Element Kinesis, Echo, Chi, and Dori even had Astra and Titan. Their real measure of power however, is mostly seen in their Energy transformations. Both were able to reach Energy Level 4, which no one in history has ever been able to reach, not even Demongo. Because they were able to get so powerful it is often questioned if they can even die, or if they somehow merged with the Beyond but stayed connected to the universes. Growing up they had just as much potential as any other human but due to their constant perseverance, they reached legendary levels of power. At the ends of their lives, one can only wonder how powerful they really were. Influence on History Nami and Dori in their lifetime merely prevented Demongo from taking over the Chi Universe and stopped Rhyden from destroying Life itself within the Chi Universe. Other than that, they have done nothing to influence the future. However, both Nami and Dori but especially Nami have great interest in setting fate in motion, as Nami instructs his son Amadien when he appears as a ghost to ensure their arrival is prepared for in the time of The Great Ones. Nami has also appeared several times in history as a ghost to aid heroes on their adventures. The reaction of humans on Nami and Dori's part however were that they made them into Gods by the time of their grandchildren. In the time of The Great Ones and The Kingdom's great return, Nami, Dori, and Kaname were made into 3 gods for the people to look up to and worship. It is unknown why or how such a religion started but its suggested that Nami and Dori's deeds somehow made it into whisper gossip, that spread and eventually exploded into a fullblown religion. Such ideals were replaced however, after the rule of the pondera ended and the rule of the spirits began. In the time of the spirits, many continents named themselves after Nami and Dori, even if people no longer believed they were gods, they did respect their past beliefs and history. Namiden is a continent named after Nami, and Dorian was named after Dori. Category:Characters Category:Rule of the Pondera